


Bliss

by Pluttskutt



Series: FH Flatmates AU [25]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Silly but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluttskutt/pseuds/Pluttskutt
Summary: Garrett Hawke wants a quiet morning in his yard but Cooper has other plans.





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Heiya peeps! I hope you're enjoying this series and how it has evolved. Thank you Ves and Nackledamia for Beta and help with this part. Thank you my lovely readers for your support!

Cooper's bark sounded through the yard early in the morning. He'd spent years in an apartment and he loved the open yard. Sticks decorated the porch; as did their remains when he chewed them up. He chose a larger one and ran to Garrett who stood on the grass, then he wagged his tail and jumped to the side. A low bark built up in his throat.

"Really?" Garrett raised an eyebrow and reached his hand out. Cooper dropped the stick. "Okay, just once." He held up a finger and grabbed the stick. Cooper feinted to the left, apparently playful and playing tricks, and jumped up at him. Garrett's eyes widened as he fell backwards from the weight. His ass hit the ground and took the worst impact. His back followed after.

"Garrett!" Fenris shouted from the porch. 

Garrett shut his eyes tight and opened them. Wide green eyes on a worried face greeted him. "Hi." He smiled.

Fenris frowned and put his hands on the sides of Garrett's head. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Garrett groaned. "Fine. How'd you get over so fast? You should rest," he said, and turned his head to look around.

Fenris sat next to him carefully not to sit on his wounded leg, but still a position he shouldn't be in. "Lay still, you could have a concussion."

Garrett ignored him and sat up. He raised a hand to his head. A headache for sure, but he didn't feel ill. "You can't sit like that." He looked at Fenris.

Fenris' nostrils flared. "Stop worrying about me," he clenched his jaw and grabbed the crutches next to him. He stared at them, unmoving.

Garrett brushed a hand through his hair and stood up. What was Fenris’ problem? "I'll never stop worrying about you." He groaned when his ass protested against any muscle use. He knew Fenris was tired of not being able to do things on his own, like standing up. "Need help to get up?" He turned to his slightly grumpy boyfriend on the grass. Cooper had run off with his stick and was nowhere to be seen.

Fenris shrugged and turned his head away. "You do too much for me," he said, and his grip on his clutches tightened.

"What do you mean?" Everything felt stiff but his headache came from the pain of hitting his back, not his head. He bent down to grab Fenris' arms and help him up.

Fenris grabbed his arm and heaved himself up on his healthy leg. "You're here all the time," he pointed out, tone frustrated. "Last month you complained about being bored and you're stuck in the same routine and I can't…" he trailed off and let go of Garrett, grabbing his crutches again.

"It's not the same," Garrett said. "The apartment is small but our house is… I can run around our yard with Cooper, we have an apple tree," he gestured. Three apple trees actually, but the third one never had apples. He raised a hand and brushed a finger along Fenris' cheek.

Fenris smiled, despite appearing like he didn't want to, and sighed. His shoulders dropped and he looked at Garrett. "What about your job?" he asked. "You said you'd go back. When?" 

Garrett frowned. "Do you want me to leave? If that's it you can just say so. I can go to the farmer's market and-"

"I don't want you to leave," Fenris interrupted. He sighed. "Seeing how your life is…. here-"

"Here?" Garrett questioned.

Fenris bit his lip and looked away. "Nothing," he said, and shook his head. "Forget I said anything."

Garrett raised his eyebrows. "It didn't sound like nothing." He insisted, and put a hand on Fenris' arm. "What's on your mind?" He didn't understand what brought on this sudden topic. Maybe he should leave more often if Fenris felt suffocated by his constant presence?  _ I just want to be sure he's not hurt again, _ he thought.

"I'm tired," Fenris said, not as certain as before in his voice. "I need rest." He turned around to walk back inside.

Garrett let go of him. "You want me to make breakfast?" he asked. "You can eat alone if you're sick of me," he chuckled, trying to cover up how awkward he felt having to say that.

Fenris turned around and looked at him. He parted his lips to speak. His green eyes wide by the absurdity of what he heard, or for getting caught. "I'll never get sick of you." His voice a whisper, he reached his hand out to Garrett's. Their fingers intertwined and he pulled Garrett towards him.

Garrett raised his other hand and brushed Fenris' bangs away from his face. "You sure?" he smiled and leant forward. He kissed Fenris' forehead.

"Certain." He promised.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this part don't forget to kudos and comment! Thanks for reading ^-^


End file.
